eastcoastprep edu
by BBGUN.TUMBLER
Summary: Claire applies for a boarding school called East Coast Prep. Claire gets accepted and goes. She decides to begin a WHOLE NEW LIFE. She is treated like a popular girl for she is famous. Way more for Claire to handle than before. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

eastcoastprep . edu

Massie, Claire, and Kristen apply for a boarding school called East Coast Prep. They all get in, but Massie cannot go. Kristen cannot either. Claire goes though. She decides to begin a WHOLE NEW LIFE. She is treated like a popular girl for she is famous. What do you think will happen?

This story is Claire centric, if you haven't noticed, haha.

Other characters involved. Some of the main characters in "The Clique" will come up from time to time.

I put this story up about half an year ago – or so. I took the story down because it was getting way too long – I would never stop! So I'm reposting it. I've fixed a lot and cut down a lot of it.

_I _think it's an interesting story if you keep reading. I could be biased though haha.

Enjoy! Review!

Btw if you think this story is shit or something just _don't read it_, don't go nuts reviewing. Unless you can't help yourself : )


	2. Farewell

**Chapter 1**

**New York, JFK**

**JFK Airport**

**Security Check**

"Oh…oh my god…" Claire muttered. She wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. She pulled the handle on her suit case up. "I can't believe you're going, Claire" Kristen sighed in envy, "I wish I could go with you." Kristen hugged Claire tightly. Kristen realized what Claire had become to her, and how much she was going to miss this girl that was just like herself. Claire buried her tears in Kristen's new MiuMiu coat.  
"Kristen, you're hogging her" Alicia teased. Kristen giggled and let go. Alicia took Claire's new charm bracelet and gently added Coca-Cola bottle. Claire gasped and hugged Alicia. "I wish there were something I could leave you too" Claire said. Alicia quickly let go and smiled at her. She held up her arm and showed Claire that she had the same charm.  
Dylan shoved Alicia aside and lightly hugged Claire. "When you feel lonely, just watch the Daily Grind. Kay?" Dylan smiled. Claire giggled and waved her ticket in the air.  
"N'oublie pas acheter mes cadeaux, d'accord?" Derrick shouted. Claire rolled her eyes. "Derrick, I'm going there to study. You know?" she reminded him. They giggled.  
"Claire!" Cam called. He held up a bag of extra large gummies and a CD titled Claire Lyons in fancy lettering. Claire repressed her tears and took the bag. "I'm going to savor each and every moment they're in my mouth. And give my best regards to Harris – hope he gets into Pomona." Cam nodded. He gave Claire one last long hug.  
"You better go Claire," Josh reminded, slightly jealous, "Don't forget, we'll never forget you – you are the shit" he grinned. Claire let go of Cam and finally dragged her suit case to security. She kept her eyes locked on Cam.  
"Alright," the guard said, "You're good to go." Claire took her suitcase and blew Cam one last kiss. When all her friends were completely out of sight, Claire finally let all the tears run down. There were no people watching her, thank god, because she took a late flight. When she got to the gate she needed to be at after going through security checks and such, she fell right on an empty seat exhausted. She inserted the Claire Lyons disc in her newly Rhine stoned walk man. The first song was Lips of an Angel by Hinder. Claire looked at the back of the CD case. There were all her and Cam's favorite songs, and some new ones. But if they were all love songs, she wouldn't be able to take it.  
Claire saw the song she imagined was playing when she told Cam about getting into boarding school, and he was happy for her. She remembered crying a fountain telling him how much she'd miss him. She tilted her head back and let all the tears roll down, letting her mascara run. She wondered how hurt Cam would be, how hurt she is, how hurt she'll be after a month, how much it'll hurt when she listens to this CD, how hurt Cam would be after a month, how much….  
"Ma'am, you're flight is leaving" a stewardess woke Claire up. Claire opened her eyes wide – the plane was boarding. She stood up and gathered all her things muttering, "Oh my god," over and over again. The stewardess helped her with the luggage into first class Singapore Air. Claire had asked   
'Why Singapore Air?' and her dad replied it was the best he could do. But with an upgrade from Mr. Block, first class it is!  
It was beautiful. She had her own little private area, a nice marble table, a leather chair you might find in the president's office, and so much more. Here, she could cry all she wanted. Claire had some of her luggage shoved up the cabinet and the rest right on her seat. She took out her le Sportsac makeup bag and checked how she looked.  
"Damn" she muttered. She had mascara smeared not down her eyes, but across following a perfect straight line. It didn't look half bad – but it obviously wasn't going to be the new trend.  
Ignoring the smudges and everything else on her face, she sat back listening to the CD. She pressed play again since the CD had stopped. It was back to the first song, Lips of an Angel. It got her crying all over again.  
"Breakfast ma'am" a male attendant served. Claire woke up moaning. She rubbed her eyes leaving a black smudge on her fingers. She took her ear phones off and put on the head phones provided. While munching on her specially ordered coco puffs, she searched through the movie selection. There was nothing she hadn't seen, after going to all the movie premiers and free movie tickets. She sighed and decided to watch License to Wed. She enjoyed the movie. The pilot announced they will be landing in an hour or so. Claire kind of regretted that she fell asleep and missed out on all the cool features. She finished her breakfast and opened her new lap top that her friends got her.

Carefully, she took it out of the case and logged in. She tapped at the cursor wondering what she was going to do.Then, she opened the mail application and hit _Compose New Message_. She began typing.  
_ Dear Cam,_

_I'm on the plane right now watching License to Wed. You should see it, it's funny. I really really really really really really really really really REALLY miss you, more than anyone in Westchester. I want to take a picture of the airplane cause it's really nice, but that's kind of awkward, right? But I can describe it to you. It's all leather; the food is on __  
__this nice plate. The milk for my specially ordered Coco puffs is nice and cold. It's cold in here! Unlike North Worst, the blankets aren't all static-y. It's awesome. My chair is nice and big. Right now I'm sitting up, but it goes all the way down. Like a bed! I love the uniform these people wear. What's amazing is the view outside Cam. There are thin clouds and a sunny blue sky. According to the big screen, I'll be in San Francisco Airport In 43minutes. From there, I'll be going to my school on a shuttle. I wish I could spend some time in downtown San Francisco, but time is an issue. Duh, I'm in the plane so I can't send this….when I get there, I'll send it. Kay? I love you so much. Don't forget it.__  
__CLAIRE._


End file.
